The Springfield Saga
by JDogindy
Summary: Many people are flocking to Springfield. Homer & co. want to take advantage of this, but soon, he winds up saving Springfield. I want people to read & , please, for this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Saga

Note: I don't own these characters, but anyways…

J Dog 3: The first part of this saga. It explains what has happened to both of these guys & how they got together

At the Noiseland Video Arcade: Bart is busy using his "quarter for a free game" trick to get unlimited gameplay from "Escape from Grandma's House". "C'mon!" yelled Bart, "Shoot her!" The kid on the game shoots the grandmother, but it doesn't slow her down. "Into the closet!" The kid sees cooties, & doesn't enter… but it is too late. Bart loses the game.

"Stupid rigged machine!" he says as he smacks it a bit. After a while, though, he decides to take his business elsewhere…

"Folks," a Japanese pilot said to a mic, "this is your pilot speaking. We are in a detour from Tokyo to New York, so we have to stop here in Springfield… (a technical error jumbles up the intercom)."

The passengers, not too happy, get off the flight. Some decide to wait, others try to get a new flight on a different plane, but two children decide to explore the town.

"Kari," the boy said, "it looks like our plans to visit New York are, well, postponed. However, this place looks like a good place to start a little vacation. I mean, how hard can it be to get settled for now."

At the Kwik-E-Mart: Apu is busy making squishes, while Nelson is punching a few kids for some extra dough. "Give me your lunch money! OR you'll get a meal… at the Chef's Surprise!" he points to a dumpster as he talks. "Oh yeah?" said one of them. "What are you going to do?"

"Give him what he wants, twinky!" a giant 6 year old with a pit unary gland problem said as he appears from the Chippos section. Nelson tells the kid this, "This is my partner, Moe. He makes sure that wusses do what I want them to do; give us money & other things!"

The kid squirms from Nelson, punches him in the stomach, knocking Nelson over, & runs for it. "This isn't over, Moe!" he quips.

"Foolish children. Don't mess with the twinkies." Apu scoldes.


	2. Chapter 2: Homer's Hostel

The Saga

J Dog 3: I don't own The Simpsons, Calvin & Hobbes, Digimon, or any other thing. However, I own Jackson Stallwall, who will come up.

Homer is too busy right now creating a new occupation for him along with a scrawny, out of shape guy. "So, Dale. What do you think we should do?" Homer asks. "Ehh. I don't know. Hmm. We could make a freak show."

"Nah. We don't have squat to freak people out."

"How about a casino?"

"Forget it. I like money, but you see how the Monty Burns Casino went? Plus, I'm saving my Blackjack abilities for another day."

"I got another idea! How about a hostel?"

"Hostile? You mean we can make money being mean to others?"

"No, moron! We make money by having people live at YOUR house for a fee. Of course, we have to hire a maid, a chef, & figure out how we can make a small living space out of nothing."

"Marge can do the first two. But, I could convert the attic & make a bookshelf for my biography."

Dale holds up a book called "Homer, I Hardly Knew Me". "You mean this?"

The boy & girl walk around town when they see two men, one who speaks in gibberish, the other a bald wuss. "ItellyouwhatBill.IthinkthatishostelideaisalotlikeyouknowDale'sbed&breakfastiwiththhauntedwoman." "You are right, Boomhauer." Bill said, giddy.

"Hey, you two!"

Bill & Boomhauer, "Huh?"

The boy runs up. "Look, I'm Taichi Kamiya, but people call me Tai for short. I heard about a hostel in your, um, fast talk."

"Ohyeahkid.Dale&thisbaldguyareyouknowthinkingofacoolhostelthissideoftheMississippiwithabiggunthing."

Tai then said, in quote, "HUH?"

Bill then said, "He means this thing is so big!"

A mother & father run up to them as well.

The mother said "You are talking about a hostel? We tried getting a room, but everything is booked."

Moe Syzlack, walking up, says "Oh yeah. It's the Bran Convention '05." Everyone stares at him. "What? Can a guy get into a conversion?"

Bart is now at the bridge to San Juancinto, a town near Springfield, hurling loogies at motorists.

"Yo Bart!" a teenager yells. "It's me, Jack! Behind you!"

Bart just waves.

"I know what you are thinking, but believe me, you will like this! You know old man Burns? Turns out that in a few nights, he's planning to move a giant statue of his to the museum, so I was thinking 'Hey, Jack? Wouldn't it be cool to ruin that thing & make everyone go berserk? Especially Mr. Burns?' Heh. What do you think Bart?"

"Eh. Sounds good, but what does the vandalism call for?"

"Oh, I whipped up something for that that makes sure anyone blows their tops."

Homer, meanwhile, is working in the attic.

"Dale, what's this thing?"

"It's a hammer!"

"Oh."

So Homer is getting started on the Hostel. Next chapter, things get interesting as after they sign up, Calvin takes on one of the first enemies in this Saga, which will last a while.-


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Jericho

The Saga

J Dog 3: I don't own The Simpsons, Calvin & Hobbes, Digimon, King of the Hill, or Jericho (Driver series). Jericho is a character of Reflections. I own Jack, Mel, & Dorado.

"Okay," Homer said, "How can we avoid the mistakes of the last hostel, Mel?" Mel was an alligator lawyer from San Juancinto who befriended Homer during a Beer & Donuts Convention last year.

"Uh... how about getting rid of letting Germans come." Mel said. "What do you mean?" Homer replied. "When Bart went to fat camp, you made that hostel... & here come the Germans! I like Germany, but their backpackers are the WORST!"

"What do you mean?"

"They tormented YOU & their family. of course, after Bart smashed all them Bakman & Z-Dog machines & got what, $20,000 out of it, you got rid of them floozies like they were CHICKENS!" He pauses to hear the chickens clucking (analogy).

"So, no German backpackers?"

"Nah. I'd charge people $10 more a week unless they participate in basic duties, like making their own beds & such. If they don't,...That's ten bucks more. But I'd like them to use their butts once in a while."

Dale runs up to them. "Hey guys! Turn on to Channel 6!"

"is my Mike on?" Kent Brockman asked the cameramen. "Look, just leave the makeup alone, OK?" He notices he's on. "This is Kent Brockman reporting live from the Springfield Town Hall, where a famous gun man, going by the name "Jericho", has decided to hold the building hostage!"

Jericho was looking out of one of the windows, noticing Wiggum. "Pathetic fools. Why must they bother messing with me? That's a bad mistake!" He walks out of the building.

"Alright, gunny!" Wiggum yelled, "Drop the guns & put your hands up!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" He fires a few shots at the cars, deflating the tires. Then, he steals a car & drives off. The police would handle it, but the tires...

Calvin sees the car, & (since now his alter-egos are real) jumps into a phone booth & changes into a caped outfit. "Evil crimelord escaping from Lady Justice?" he shouts, "This looks like a job for... STUPENDOUS MAN!" Then, Stupendous Man (Calvin) flies toward Jericho's car, & soon we will observe a giant fight.

So, next chapter, Calvin fights Jericho, while his parents get into homer's Hostel. Talk about exciting... & a little dull (for the latter).


	4. Chapter 4: Stupendous Man vs Jericho

The Saga

J Dog: I do NOT own Homer, Taichi, Calvin, Jericho, Dogbert, or Stewie

Where we last left off, Calvin decided to transform into Stupendous Man & started chasing Jericho.

Here is where they are now at:

Jericho is driving the car as fast as he can, trying to avoid this giant blur in his window screen. "Damn bugs. I have to get this thing to a shop one day! Huh!" he said before seeing Stupendous Man in his sight.

"Stop, evildoer! Or you will face the wrath of Justice!" Stupendous screams.

Jericho moans, "Why do I face morons?" Then he cocks his gun & starts shooting at SM (Stupendous Man). SM just dodges the shots. Jericho fires again, but…

"click, click"

Jericho then says, "Wha?"

"click click!"

Then, he lets out an expletive & then says, "Stupid eBay!"

SM, fed up, grabs the bumper of the car, & hangs on until he gets onto the top of the vehicle.

Jericho then screamed "GET OFF MY CAR, FREAK!" However, SM makes sure Jericho rams into a pole. He does, & Jericho blacks out.

"Heed this warning, criminal: When crime is rampart, or when the underdog is trampled, I'll be there!" Then, SM goes into a phone booth & turns back into Calvin.

Elsewhere…

"This is it, Stewie!" a small furry dog said, both being inside of a tank overlooking Springfield Gorge, "We got them NOW!"

"Yes, Dogbert!" the infant said delightfully. "So, what should we do?"

"Uh… wait patiently?"

"We did that last night!"

Homer was in his "front office", or the den, with his table being the record holder.

"Hey, Mel. Anyone coming yet?"

"Four people, yes."

"WOO-HOO!"


	5. Chapter 5: Quimby Hostage, & Homer's Hos...

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: I don't own any of these characters (Jackson takes a break). Homer & Willie belong to Matt Greoning, Stewie & Peter belong to Seth MacFarlane, both 20th Century Fox. Dogbert belongs to Scott Adams Inc., Calvin belongs to Bill Watterson, & Taichi & Kari belong to whatever owns Digimon.

'Where we last left off, Calvin defeated Jericho. Now, we will see Homer undertaking the hostel sign-ins. But the important part is that Quimby will be held hostage.'

Homer stares at the drinking bird, waiting for the people to enter the house. Of course, 15 minutes later, he realizes that he locked the door. "Oh right, the door." he thought as he opened it up. Then, four people go through, in duos. "I'll take you guys first." he says as he picks Calvin's parents.

A short time after...

"So, you now see that it is only $50 a week, ten dollar charge for bonuses, & for an extra five dollars, you get a little tour of Springfield."

Calvin's father then said, "What do you mean by little?"

"I take you to any of the great places in town: the Squidport, Mt. Springfield, Moe's, the tire fire, even Main Street. Right now it is 35 more bumpy."

"But..."

"You mean little, eh? Well, I can take you to each spot for $5 a pop. That doesn't count...", he then says these pretty fast, "Photo camera, food, & CBP."

"Photo camera?"

"D'oh!"

Back at the Gorge, Dogbert & Stewie are still in that tank waiting for the moment the mayor to show in his brigade.

"Imagine this," Stewie said delightfully, "We kidnap the mayor, he pays us a ransom & the town must do our bidding!"

"Yeah," Dogbert replied, "We can use that power plant to our whim."

Along the road in which the tank looks at, a limo with two motorcycles passes by. Mayor Quimby is inside the car.

"Aw, that punk Jericho scared me good. but I can at least hear my kitten purr when we get to the hotel."

The woman then says in a highly annoying & squeaky tone, "I do love you, Major!"

"It's mayor, you fertile, high toned moron!"

Then, a blast comes from above, which is near the limo.

"What was that!" Quimby screamed. Then, he saw the tank lumber toward the brigade. Two bodyguards shoot at the tank, but Stewie hops out & blasts them with his ray gun. Finally, the tank reaches Quimby.

"Good lord! What do you want from me?"

Stewie replied, "I already own the FOX network, but I want a town to my name as well! You will be my servant in doing so."

"And why!"

"Tsk, tsk. I prepared for this." he changes his gun's laser from 'Kill easily' to 'Grill Cheese'. Stewie then shoots the mayor. "That was a warning shot! If you do not agree in ten seconds, I will prepare for Hell's Fury on you!"

The mayor pauses, then, with life at stake, gives in.

"Excellent." Dogbert says, "This is much easier than buying Rhode Island. Oh right, you live there. What, I wanted that tiny island south of Providence! Don't give me that look! I got a Sonic Obliterator with me!" He said the last three lines to a pissed-off Stewie.

A fat man is driving around, carrying a giant load of Pawtucket Patriot Beer, with his faithful dog, who looks like a Texan.

"Hey, Brian." the man, Peter, said, "Where are we? Let's see, uh, we turned right at Yawkey Way, &... this is SO not Boston!"

In 'Hit a Homer, Homer' (or Pedro vs. Homer Cuss-off), Springfield is in Massachusetts, or near Massachusetts. North Takoma, the state, is three times the size of Texas, & takes over the state size of New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Kentucky, Arkansas, & Texas. NOTE: I will use North Takoma a lot here.

"Peter, we never went to Yawkey Way. All we did was drive around a corn field, fleeing from aliens."

/Cut to a flashback with Peter & Brian driving away from aliens./

"Come to our ship. All we want is to perform 'medical tests'." one of the aliens said.

"That's a rear probe!" Peter yelled. "Brian, what do we do!"

Brian has a shotgun & is shooting at the aliens, until their heads grew big, blew up, & that's how they saved America. This is why they have all that beer.

/End flashback./

"Ah." Peter said.

"Peter, you moron! You're about to drive into that house!"

Peter screams, but his fatness prevents him from braking.

Homer is talking to Tai & Kari. "So, would you like free snacks?"

Tai nods. "Of course." Kari also says, "I'd like that."

But a car drives into the front of the house.

Homer then says, "I'll investigate!"

'So, Peter slammed into Homer's house & Quimby is now Stewie & Dogbert's personal puppet. What do you think will happen next? You'll find out!'


	6. Chapter 6: Quimby's Fear & Peter's Survi...

The Springfield Saga

J Dog: I don't own Quimby, Dogbert, or Stweie. Nor do I own Peter, Brian, & Homer.

'Where we last left off, Quimby was made a puppet by Dogbert & Stweie Griffin. And Peter made a crash appearance in Homer's place.'

Mayor Quimby wakes up, in a daze, & notices something strange; he's in a small basement that looks like a lab.

"Well, well, well." Dogbert said to Quimby, "How are you feeling?"

"Good lord! Where am I?"

"Somewhere where you will do our whims until we need you no more." Stewie responded.

"What do you mean by 'no more'?"

"Oh, you'll see." Both start laughing until someone yells at them.

"Dogbert! Keep it quiet!" the voice said.

"One of these days…" Dogbert grumbled.

Homer holds the gun & examines the car. He finds a knocked-out Peter & Brian.

"Hmm. Looks like they need help."

A few hours later…

Peter is on the couch, dazed. "Uhh… wha? This is worse than the time I forgot to sit!"

/Flashback/

Peter walks to a chair, but he (& the chair) fall to the side.

/End Flashback/

"Hello there." Homer said off in the distance.

"Ah!"

"Relax! I will think of something for you to do later."

'A quick, but simple chapter. Next, we will see what Homer wants Peter to do.'


	7. Chapter 7: Peter's New Job

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: I do not own any characters except for Jackson as well as a Beta version based off of Alien-Child's "PieMageddon" (this is a homage, for you are a legend to me).

'Where we last left off, a short chapter shows where Quimby is being held. Now, while everyone at the Simpson's place is trying to calm things, Burns along with four assistants are constructing a Beta version of the PieMageddon (or Pie-Armageddon).'

Peter asks Homer what he can do. "Uh does this involve going to the Legion of Doom, cause I have had problems there."

/Flashback where Peter enters the Legion of Doom/

Peter gets stuck for a while trying to enter via a window, but he falls & crushes a guard. Soon, a whole bunch of guards come at him. "This ain't good." He says.

/End Flashback/

"Legion of Doom?" Homer quips. He then blows a raspberry. "All you will do is help around with some errands."

Mel & Dale enter the room. "Homer," Mel yelled, "We're out of that three-part ice cream! What's it called again? Napoleon?"

"Neapolitan." Dale responded.

"Uh, Brian can get that."

Brian looks at Peter dumb. "What do you mean? I'm a **DOG**!"

"So?"

"I can't enter. Unless you enter with me."

Homer sees this. "It's a deal. Go get some of that ice cream. Oh, & if any of you need anything, ask me right now. You must have the money though."

"I'd like some Mountain Dew." Dale responded.

"I would enjoy a pizza." Tai also asked. "Yeah." Kari included.

"Can you get me some Tylenol?" Calvin's Mom asked. "My son is driving me crazy! Plus I can't find him."

Peter sighs for a moment. "Alright."

Homer gives him the keys to his car. "There are 29 cents in the ashtray. There better be that when you come back."

Peter leaves, before telling Homer "Don't touch my Pawtucket Patriots!"

Meanwhile, in a giant lab under Burns' manor…

Prof. John Frink, Mr. Burns, & a few men who look like Dr. Eggman & Seto Kaiba are fixing up on a new robot.

Frink breaks the silence. "Soon, PieMageddon 2.0 will be complete! Nigh!"

'Okay, the machine is rising. Next chapter, we will talk about the construction of the thing.'


	8. Chapter 8: Peter & Brian's Discovery

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: I don't own any of these…. Uh….

What previously happened: Peter gets a job & there is footage of a giant robot being built

Peter is busy driving to the Kwik-E-Mart, while Brian is staring at every female dog he sees. "Hey baby, you're hot! Awoo!" he screams.

"Cut that out, Brian!"

"What. It's your fault we're driving to a store for some stupid ice cream because YOU got lost after we escaped those aliens & slammed into that Homer Simpson's house. You know, that kid duo look like an alright bro & sis combination." He got sidetracked by another female dog.

"Holy crap!" Peter yells.

"Peter, for the last time, knock the damn charade off! I'm busy looking at broads."

"Brian!"

"WHAT!"

Peter slams the brakes & Brian goes flying into a bush.

"Don't do that again, moron! Besides, what's….. whoa!" Near the Kwik-E-Mart, they discovered a small tunnel that leads somewhere (no, not an elephant's butt!). The question is, where?

"Brian, look."

"Yes, I'm looking. Judging by it's looks, it's a tunnel. Remember when we got lost in Egypt trying to battle the Giant Chicken? The same thing happened."

/Flashback/

See numerous footage of Peter taking on the Giant Chicken in Cario dubbed "Peter vs. Chicken: Round 3!". Brian was also there, &, just when the rooster would win this round, Brian finds a tunnel & grabs Peter into it, having the Chicken slam into a bazaar.

/End Flashback/

Peter & Brian go down the tunnel. "Boy, a Dunkin' Donuts or a Krispy Kreme might fix up this joint." Peter wooed.

They find a graft & observe a giant lab where a robot is being processed in the middle.

"At last, we might get the PieMageddon 2.0 up & running, with the destruction, & the revenge, & the "Don't hurt me, killer robot!""

Seto Kaiba sneered. "Yeah, right. This thing will kill that person immediately! All we have to do is set it from 'Pie' to 'Arm'."

"You mean Armageddon?"

"Yes."

Peter & Brian gasp.

"Heh heh." Seto chuckled, "Around 3 days, we shall unleash it & destroy this sad town!"

"But I live here." Frink whined.

"So? You can move elsewhere."

"Yeah right." Brian muttered in the tunnel shaft.

Elsewhere… Jack is busy watching TV, still trying to get on how to get at Mr. Burns' Statue which will come up in about 2 days. Suddenly, the door knocks. Jack answers it.

"Uh, sir." Calvin asked, "Where's the Simpsons place?"

"I know where that is." Jack responded. "But, can you help me out for a second?"

'Like it. Next chapter, expect more mayhem involving PieMageddon, Peter, Jack, & more!'


	9. Chapter 9: Peter's TellAll

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: Eh, you know I do not own Homer, Peter, Brian, or Calvin. I do own Jack & PieMageddon 2.0

Where we last left off:Peter & Brian discovered the PieMageddon 2.0. Here, Jack is planning to get at Burns (hinted in Chapter 2).

Jack was bust staring at the photos of the Burns statue, as if he was looking at them hypnotically. "Hey, Calvin?" he asked Calvin, "What do you think we should do? I'm running out of ideas, & I don't want to use the basic TP method or egging."

"Well, there is always making Burns look bad."

"That's why I'm doing it!" an exaggerated light bulb appears (or maybe a bulb burned out, who knows?) "I know! We'll..."

J Dog 3: Sorry, but you shall see what soon.

After Peter & Brian escape from the hole, they enter the Kwik-E-Mart, like they were supposed to, & talk to Apu.

"Hey, Gandhi! Peter yelled to Apu. "do you have that three-type ice cream?"

"$3.50."

"$3.50! Come on, I get the same kind of ice cream from Providence for 2 dollars less!"

"Look, you're from out of town, so I'm telling you this: I get to charge whatever the hell I want, okay. By the way, why do you look like you've seen a cyborg?"

"How do you know?" Brian asked?

"The flushed look, & the freaked eyes. Heh, you should've seen my when my octuplets were born."

Peter stood there, his face devoid of empathy. "Nice story, chap. Just, give us the cream, a Mountain Dew, & a giant bag of Cheetos. Seeing that thing gave me the munchies."

"What thing?"

"Oh. Whoops. Slipped."

Stewie & Dogbert are busy, handling some knobs & preparing what appears to be "Carboniting".

"Good lord!" Quimby screamed, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, you know the deal." Dogbert quiped, "You're the deal. And this baby is the ticket."

'Short, but some proving ground. next chapter, expect Quimby to be... carbonated! (oops). but also expect Jack to do away with a hated TV moron,


	10. Chapter 10: Quimby Carbonated!

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: In this chapter, only Dogbert, Stewie, Quimby, & Dilbert appear.

Where we left off: Peter was talking to Apu, but not referring to, that giant machine being made. Oh, and Quimby is going the way of carbonite.

"Listen up, Quimby." Dogbert said, "Step onto the tile."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to live!"

"Oh," Stewie replied, "Well, expect the worst!"

A laser gun points at Quimby until he walks toward the tile.

"Now, say goodbye!"

"Alright, but remember…" he says before being lowered, "VOTE QUIMBY!" As soon as he enters, giant gases come out from vents, then a black slab appears. Dogbert tips it over, & the frame of Quimby appears.

"The carbonite is done!"

Suddenly, Dilbert walks down the stairs.

"Dogbert," Dilbert scolded, "Do you have to…. Aw geez! Not again! How many times did I tell you, no carbonating!"

'Eh, fast. But I just wanted this part to get a special section. See you next chapter.'


	11. Chapter 11: Burns' Statue

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: Just so you know, I'm planning on a disclaimer soon that says who I don't own & I own

Where we left off: Quimby got carbonited, so that part will be put on the sidelines for a few chapters

Where we are now: It is Burns' Day, with that plan going on for Jack coming up

Jack snuck into the warehouse that is holding the Burns statue that will go up near Duff Stadium tonight. Grabbing a spray can, caulk, a rainbow wig, & a few crowbars. "Time to get started." Jack thought. And away he went...

Meanwhile, back at the hostel, Homer was watching Marge & Mel work on the stove. "Look, Marge." Homer said, "They paid us an extra $10."

"Who?" Marge asked.

"Eh, some guy, a whacked out cat, & a naive dog. But they will be alright since they paid me already."

Marge groaned & cut another potato. Then, that 'guy' walks in and offers the stove-workers some advice. "Uh, you might want to split the potato, then chop it in fast succession."

Mel stared at the guy. "Are you Robert Wilco?"

"Yes."

"What gives? Should you be in Boston? The Red Sox are on fire!"

"Well, I just wanted a break from accounting, so I took a vacation. Sadly, vacation brings the guyzos too."

Homer went into the sleeping quarters of the hostel, aka the attic. "Uh, guys." he asked the group which now included Bucky, Satchel, & a few immigrants that worked for Peter in the fishery. "Just so you know, there's this giant Burns statue coming up & as an added bonus, y'all can come." As he leaves this is what he thinks, "Stupid Burns, making us worship him for a day now that he bought his own holiday. Wrinkled old monkey skeleton!"

A few hours later...

Mr. Burns is walking to the unavailing of his statue. "Welcome, my fellow peasants!" he gleefully said, "And welcome to the Burns Wing of the ol' baseball field. Now, allow me to drop the rope." In comic fashion, he grabs it, & tries to pull it, but he tires out with no budge. "Smithers, help me." And Smithers does. But, when it falls, we see that the statue has a rainbow wig head, numerous "tattoos" & one of his arms is pulling an Al Bundy (hand down pants). Guess what the crowd does?

They laugh. Hard.

Pissed as hell, Burns calls to Frink. "I don't know who did this, but summon the PieMageddon NOW!"

"But sir..."

"NO BUTS!"

J Dog 3: So Burns is miffed, & Springfield might suffer. What will happen when the PM 2.0 is summoned?


	12. Chapter 12: Jack vs PieMageddon 20

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: I do not own Mr. Burns, but there is a battle that involves two characters I own, Jack & PieMageddon 2.0.

Where we last left off: Jack unleashed the piss-off fury on one of Burns' statues. Since he is embarrased, Burns activates PieMageddon 2.0.

(At the Lab)

Prof. Frink is staring at the chamber that holds the PieMageddon. "PieMageddon, rise!" he says as it (ala Darth Vader) is lifted up & dropped. Soon, the droid is on its feet. "**What is my command?"** PM asks Frink. "Go to the Duff Stadium & destroy anybody."

"**As you wish.**" And it flies off.

Exactly 5 minutes later, the PM reaches the ballpark & fires a shot at the right field bleachers, signaling his arrival. Jack, knowing he caused this, wants to end it.

"If this thing is going to destroy this town, I might as well stop it." Jack grabs a sledgehammer & runs toward PM.

"Hey, tin can! Lights Out!" He shouts as he smacks the PM's 'head'. But all it does it make a small dent. "Holy crap! I just smacked him with force, & all I did was piss him off." Then, he goes sarcastic. "Good job, Jack. You really made yourself look like a hero."

PM fires a shot near Jack, causing him to catapult exactly 30 feet. Here, Jack gets back up, & staggers a bit. "Oh, like THAT hurt! Ha! I've felt worse pain in gym." He notices the PM running off in fast speed. "Heh, where are you going?" he asks. "I'm not done with ya!" He throws a rock at the PM, which smacks the blue, crystal-like thing on its chest, exposing a few bars of Macguffin. "Huh, that thing is what you run on, eh? Come on."

The PM ambles toward Mr. Burns & Smithers, & grabs them both. Soon, the trio flies off. "Damn!" Jack yelled, "That punk got away! God! Well, I know what it looks like." he discovers the damage...

35 people killed

$1,500,000 damage

A huge crater where that Burns Statue was

"At least Burns got rid of that eyesore." Jack triumphantly said, as he staggers off into the sunset. "Oh wait. The Simpsons place is the OTHER way." Jack turns around, & staggers some more.

Meanwhile... Prof. Frink left the lab to go to the Android's Dungeon, where the CBG is busy, typing another story on Fan Fiction, the Randall Curtis Adventure. "Comic Book Guy!" Frink bemoans as he enters. "I need your help again."

"Why? You hardened me with Lucite in The Super Homer Saga!"

"Well, I want your help again. I want you to create a grand army of fictional warriors capable of crushing any opposition."

"Gazooks! I'm gonna have to miss Gen Con for this. But, if I do get to crush anyone that annoys me, then so be it! I'll get to work on a grand armada for you to summon."

(Elsewhere...)

A giant ship is entering Springfield Harbor.

"Are we there yet?" someone asks the ship's pilot.

"Maybe. This isn't the place we were supposed to reach?"

'The PM is summoned, Frink gets back the CBG, & now this. Talk about your cliffhanger. Coming up next, the CBG's Harbringer.'


	13. Chapter 13: CBG's Harbringer

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: This is only a chapter involving CBG making a list.

Where we last left off: PM (PieMageddon) was summoned, but only Jack attacked it. Frink also sought for the CBG.

Right now, the CBG is making a list.

"The strongest army. That will definately make my day! What to use?"

Ten minutes later, he gets up for a burrito, but this is the army list:

CBG's Army

1. A million Storm Troopers

2. Scotty

3. Boba Fett

4. Mecha Sonic

5. A million Ensigns

6. The Borg

7. Bill Buckner & Ryan Leaf

8. A million Clone Troopers

9. Every Marvel villain

Now, the CBG got back, so the cameraman hid for dear life.

"Ah. Now THAT'S a chipoltle burrito. Oh, I'm gonna be gassy tonight! Hm, this is the list. Well, time to give Frink his what for." He trots off to find Prof. Frink, give him the list, & start hell.

'Coming up next, Jack warns the people of PM. But we also see a few other things. Liked this?'


	14. Chapter 14: The Rise of Frink's Army

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: I do not own The Simpsons, Star Wars, Star Trek, Calvin & Hobbes, King of the Hill or anything else. They belong to whoever holds their Copyrights. I do own Jackson Stallwall, PM 2.0, Mel Kompson, & Dorado Kompson, who appears this chapter.

Where we last left off: The CBG prepares an army to help Frink & The PM.

Prof. Frink was in his small house, crammed with every scientific tool ever made. Some of these were created to summon things. "Soon, all fictional worlds will converge to Springfield! There, we will conquer everyone, with the punching, & the threating, & the royal PAIN! Pain in the gwayven!" he said to his giant computer, the Monolith. Soon, the CBG appeared.

"I have the list of armymen you'll need."

"Good. Let me see." Frink reads the list. "Hey, what's Ryan Leaf?"

"You'll see."

"Eh, close enough." Frink activates the machine, types at a fast rate, & soon…

In exactly 12 hours, a giant star-shaped object appears above Springfield, summoning TIE Fighters. Then, beams of light show people impailed in 3 inch glass. More people show up, until they all cram into Frink's pad.

"Listen up, my commandos. I have an important announcement! We will conquer Springfield for us!"

The CBG walks up to him. "Weren't you working on the PM?"

"Yes. But this one is for ME! We shall work together, you know." He turns back to the group of millions & says these words…

"I shall unleash a grand armada a warriors to crush all opposition until Springfield becomes Frinkland. I have heard that Mayor Quimby has been disposed of, so we can act quickly! Move out!"

One of the robots was a droid made by Dogbert & Stewie to observe anything else happening. They overseen every thing, & are displeased.

"So, Frink is also trying to win the town?" Stewie said, irritated.

"All we have to do is make a few of them join our side. But how?" Dogbert says as he looks at the Carbonited Quimby. "Maybe this slab will be the bait. We still haven't found any use of him yet, so this might be the key."

Jack staggers into the Simpsons place, before falling on Homer's couch. Homer walks into the room. "Hey, kid. Get up!"

Jack stares at Homer. "Wanna be a hero?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Mr. Burns has created a giant warbot. I'll explain later." Jack passes out.

'The Army is set, & Homer will see first action soon.'


	15. Chapter 15: Homer Learns of It

The Springfield Saga

J Dog 3: I don't own Homer, Peter, or Brian.

Where we left off: The army has risen.

When Jack finished his story, Homer was disdained. "Hey, Peter!" Homer yelled into the hall, "Do you know about this?"

"Uh... yeah."

"How much?"

"I found the PM's lab."

"Really?"

Jack was surprised. Homer had never known of Burns creating a war machine using an element HE discovered (or maybe it was someone else. Who knows?).

"That makes me perplexed. But, I might as well go to the scene of its birth. Peter, Brian. You're both coming with me!"

An hour later, the trio reaches a small hole near a sewer hole. "THAT is the hole? Eew. It smells funny!"

"Yeah it does smell." Brian quips.

All three enter, & reach to the lab. Homer is the first to see the PM return to its slumber, while Mr. Burns monitors. With instinct conquering first, Homer jumps out & challenges Mr. Burns.

"Oh is that so?" Burns grabs a potion, takes a swig, & grows in size. He is so huge, he is now three times the size.

"Simpson, time for you to go away. Forever!"

But, Peter joins the fray as well. Brian remained hidden.

'Next chapter: Homer & Peter vs. Mr. Burns on Steroids'


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle & Mimi here!

The Springfield Saga

Notes: I don't own any of these characters. Except for Dorado & Jack.

Sorry I was late. Well, here is chapter 16. Peter & Homer vs. Mr. **Burns**! Plus, something else.

Homer & Peter were staring face to face against the gargantuan Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns, who gained power from a potion.

"I shall grind you to a pulp!"

"Bring it!"

(to the tune of Linkin Park's Faint)

Peter Griffin punches Mr. Burns' leg, but Burns kicks him into a drum. Then, Homer comes from behind & attempts to kick him in the face. But Burns throws Homer onto Peter. Brian is staring at the sidelines, wondering what to do. "There must be something to stop him." He stares at a crane. "Hmm."

"No body can stop the Wrath of Burns! Mwahahaha!"

"Behemoth Smash!" a alligator-like creature says, as he slices Burns' clothes.

"Bwah! Who the devil are you!"

"I am Dorado Kompson!"

Homer stared at the sword-wielding teen in street clothing. "The son of Mel?"

Mr. Burns smiles. "A challenge, eh. It is Time to die, 'Dorado'!" He throws a punch at Dorado, which he blocks. Then Dorado flips Mr. Burns. "How is that possible!"

"I have been training."

"Fine with that! Time to obliterate you…" That was when a crane struck his back. Burns knelled forward and collapsed before turning to normal.

"Brian. That was friggin' cool!" Peter said.

At the Police Station…

Wiggum was looking at Jericho's cell. "Well, Mr. Gunny, I brought you to justice!"

"I will get out."

"Heh. In 24 hours."

That was a bad mistake for Wiggum, as Jericho might take advantage.

On that ship…

One of the passengers, Mimi Tachikawa, got off of the boat, after the long, hard ride. And then, she passed out. You see, the waves & raw sewage are too much for a materialistic 10 year old girl. Dogbert was in the area, too. "How shall we set the ransom for that Quimby fellow?" Then he sees Mimi. "I feel a strange feeling, as if I want to help her. Might as well." He loads her into his car. Along with her briefcases.

In the lab, Homer, Peter, Brian, & Dorado stare at Burns' body. "Brought down by the Crane Game." Brian quipped.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Peter yells. Then the four run up to a monitor. It says on the screen something about "Project PieMageddon."

Meanwhile, Jack was at "Homer's Hostel", talking to Peter's fishery assistants (the ones from Portugal).

"How about that, eh. Well, it's a comeback. Soon, the plothanger will arrive. What will the CBG do with his army? With Mimi in tow, what will Dogbert do to her? How can Homer figure out the PieMageddon 2.0's weakness? All that & more!"


End file.
